Patent FR 2 035 669 proposes a valve of the above-specified type that comprises inclined flexible fins integrally molded with the actuator rod and designed to exert a resilient return force urging the rod into a closure position. An advantage of that type of valve, which is made entirely out of plastics material, is the absence of any metal parts in contact with the substance to be dispensed.